Going Angst Week
by quishaweasley
Summary: A series of one shots based on the themes provided by diddly darn ghost on tumblr. Chapter 1: Death and Dying. Chapter 2: Identity Struggle. Chapter 3: Horror. Chapter 4: Relationships. Chapter 5: Resolution.
1. Death and Dying

**So uh warnings I guess.**

 **Character deaths.**

 **It's kind of graphic but not like horribly graphic I don't think.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

A girl was running through the woods, stumbling over roots and fallen branches. Her combat boots were feeling clunky and slowing her escape. He was after her and she had to get to Fentonworks before he caught her.

Suddenly, an ectoblast hit the tree to her left, charring and splintering it's bark. She covered her head and ducked down. Another blast was thrown and she continued to run towards town.  
As she was running, she could hear someone calling their names over the sound of the leaves and explosions.

"Danny? Sam? You were supposed to be back like, an hour ago."

Her stomach rolled.

Tucker was here too.

Distracted, Sam tripped on a root and fell on her stomach. Rolling over, she could see Danny floating above her, eyes completely a glowing, radioactive green.

His head was faced in the direction that Tucker's voice had come from. She could see Danny getting ready to pounce and fly away.

Sam took a deep inhale and screamed.

"Tucker! RUN!"

Danny took a quick glance at her as if he had forgotten that she was there, but once leaves started rustling against the ground he took off in the direction that Tucker was running in.

Cursing, Sam pulled herself off the ground and began running after Danny and Tucker.

They were getting closer and closer to town, but Tucker wasn't fast enough to get out of the woods before Danny caught up to him. Tucker was tackled to the ground, Danny panting heavily in his face.

Sam picked up a rock and was stealthily walking towards the two when she heard the rip of flesh. Danny looked at her and gave her an eerie smile, before going invisible.

Catching sight of Tucker, Sam dropped the rock and covered her mouth. Blood was coursing out of his throat and his chest was heaving. He was looking at her with tears in his eyes.  
She ran up to him and dropped to her knees at his side, taking his hand in hers. Tears began to trickle out of her own eyes.

"Shh, Tucker." Sam soothed. "It'll be okay soon. Don't worry."

His eyes were locked onto hers as she rubbed her fingers soothingly against his hand. As the moments drifted by, his chest was heaving less and less, and soon it stopped altogether.

A choked sob left Sam's mouth, and she closed Tucker's eyes. After a minute or two of tears traveling down her face, she felt a chill against her back. Letting go of Tucker's hand, she turned around, finding herself face to face with Danny.

Trembling, Sam tried to get through to him.

"Danny, please... "

He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. But a terrifying smile creeped it's way across his face. He raised his hand to her chest. It began to glow a sickening green, and then he launched it straight at her.

Sam gasped, looking at Danny in shock. She looked down at the crater in her chest, and fell over onto the forest floor.

As she trembled on the ground, Danny leaned over her and watched her suffering.

Her eyes began to grow heavy, but before her vision blacked out she could see Danny's eyes change back to their normal state of being. He looked down at her, a horrified expression on his face, before looking at Tucker.

Sam's eyes fell closed and she could feel Danny shaking her but it felt like a dream. She was floating away as if she were under water.

She opened her eyes one last time to see Danny leaning over her, tears in his eyes mouthing her name.

She smiled at him before closing her eyes again, and falling into the dark abyss of death.


	2. Identity Struggle

A young girl was reading a book in her bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows. While her eyes danced across the page, a red glow would shine on her face every so often. It lit up her eyes and bounced off the shine in her curls.

"Valerie!" A man called from the other room. "I'm heading to work now. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, dad!" Valerie called back before looking at her book again.

While reading, she flicked her hand absent-mindedly, igniting the source of the red glow. The fingertips of a red and black glove were appearing, much like the glove of a suit of armor, before forming fully and disappearing again.

The fingertips formed another time, and Valerie went to turn a page with that hand, when she suddenly stopped to look the appendage. Concentrating, more of the armor grew on her hand while some disappeared from her ring finger.

She never thought about how she could do this with her armor. At first she would only ever equip it and then change back once she was done. But at some point she started fiddling with it, seeing it could understand her every whim.

This suit was much better than the one Vlad gave her. It allowed her to keep her ghost hunting equipment with her at all times without worrying she'd get caught with weapons in school.

But the suit was just made out of metal scraps from the lab her dad worked at. How could that ghost have-?

Valerie's heart stopped as her stomach plummeted to the ground.

 _The ghost made her armor._

Her armor retracted as she gripped her stomach.

She was so pent up with anger in those moments, she didn't stop to consider what the ghost had done to her. What affect the armor would have.

She looked at her hand, bringing her armor back up, the terrifying red glow illuminating her face.

She's only really fought with guns, and the occasional grenade.

 _But I wonder…_ Valerie thought.

Valerie's armor covered hand glowed even brighter as a pool of red ectoplasm emanated from within her. The ball of ectoplasm released from her grip and flew into the wall, sending Valerie flush against the headboard in terror.

Valerie looked at her hand again, the ghastly color dispersing as her armor faded from view. Her breaths were short and rapid as she was hit full force with hundreds of horrifying thoughts of what this meant.

She couldn't be dead, could she? She never died. She never felt any pain in the moments she received her armor.

She looked up at the wall to where the ecto blast had hit, nausea rising up in her stomach.

 _What am I?_


End file.
